An existing Radiology Information System (RIS) application typically require a user to switch between image windows, images or even displays when a user desires to view different information. For instance when a clinician (e.g., a nurse, technician or physician) desires to know the capacity of available radiology resources on a specific day the clinician may need to switch to an image presenting a resource plan for this day. Specifically, in order to see patient room and equipment utilization a clinician needs to switch to another image window and to remember the personnel resources shown in the previous window. In bigger healthcare enterprises, it is desirable for a user to be able to view one image and determine operation and activity status of different sections within an Imaging Department, for example. It is also desirable for a user to be able to redirect patients from one overloaded room to another room that is not overloaded. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.